1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller used with a recording material supply apparatus to convey or supply a recording material.
2. Related Background Art
FIGS. 14 and 15 show an example of a supply roller portion of a conventional sheet supply apparatus comprising a rotary shaft 41, rubber roller holding members 42 secured to the rotary shaft, and belt-shaped sheet supply roller rubbers 43 fitted in recesses formed in the respective holding members. With this arrangement, the sheet supply roller rubbers 43 are contacted with a sheet S in parallel and uniformly so that the sheet can be conveyed to a recording position.
However, in this conventional arrangement, since surfaces of the sheet supply rollers which are contacted with the sheet are flat and the sheet supply rollers are solid, there is less margin for deformation of rubber and unevenness of contact pressure. As a result, the sheet is skew-fed during the recording operation, which results in the skew recording. If the skew-feed of the sheet is serious, the jamming of the sheet will occur. In order to eliminate the above-mentioned inconvenience, parts of the apparatus must be machined with higher accuracy and such parts must be assembled accurately, which results in the increase in the manufacturing cost.